A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel singles apparel yarns and their production, and is particularly concerned with improved singles yarn for apparel end use applications where previously plied yarns have been used.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In certain apparel end use applications (e.g. sweater and half-hose yarns) plied yarns are used in preference to twisted singles yarns in order to provide a yarn having desirable bulk, aesthetics and stability. Twist renders singles yarns torque-lively, compact (tight) and nonbulky. Also, in the process of imparting twist to a singles yarn the fibers become aligned giving the resulting twisted yarn an undesirable plastic look. It would however be desirable to provide a twisted singles yarn to compete with plied yarns in apparel applications where plied yarns are normally used since singles yarns offer significant economical advantages over plied yarns, for example, elimination of costly plying operations and the economical advantages involved in spinning course counts rather than fine counts.